1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless local networks, and more specifically to layer-3 mesh connectivity in such networks.
2. Related Art
A wireless local network generally refers to a network in which end devices communicate with each other in a short distance (typically of the order of tens of meters) using wireless medium. Many wireless local networks are implemented in conformity with IEEE 802.11 family of standards, and the wireless local networks are referred to as WLANs (wireless local area network), as is well known in the relevant arts. A WLAN is characterized by end devices, each of which is within communication range with an access point (AP). An end device of a WLAN may rely on an AP for communication with other devices in the WLAN.
The term “connectivity” in networks generally refers to the ability to transfer packets from one end device (source) to another (destination), thereby enabling communication between the source and destination end devices. Within a WLAN, connectivity is typically established at layer 2—MAC (Medium Access Control) layer, with source and destination addresses being specified by the source and destination MAC address fields of a packet.
Mesh connectivity on the other hand implies connectivity with end devices of other WLANs, possibly with room for redundant paths which can be used in case of failure of an otherwise used path. In one common scenario, a source wireless station (originator) first sends a packet to a first AP, which in turn forwards the packet to a second AP. The second AP then delivers the packet to a locally associated destination wireless station, though multiple APs (of respective WLAN networks) can be in the path before a packet is delivered to the destination station.
Layer-3 level protocols are often used for providing connectivity between devices. Internet protocol (IP) is an example of a layer-3 protocol, and the addressing structure provided by such a protocol is thereafter used for specifying a destination wireless station. The addresses are thereafter used for determining the next hop in any aggregators (routers) in the path until the packet is delivered to the destination node.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to layer-3 mesh connectivity in wireless local networks.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.